


Minx of A Cat

by attackontabbae



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, Help, M/M, Smut, These are just drabbles, Yaoi, best friends fucking, bokuro, dont ask, i don't know what happened to this, kms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackontabbae/pseuds/attackontabbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking for air, the black and grey-white haired boy let his lips skim over the sharp jawline, placing kisses down onto the skin as he reached his ear. "Y'know you're a real pervy slut Tetsu, I bet you want all the others in the dorm rooms to hear you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minx of A Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thighchi (sleepystiles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepystiles/gifts).



Huffing softly Bokuto sat in his desk chair, running his hand through his hair as he swivels to turn to Kuroo. Jumping slightly as he noticed Kuroo already standing there in front of him. Quirking a brow as the lanky male settled down onto his lap, running his tongue over his lower lip, the owl like male leaned back a little more. "So what is it that you're in need of now Tetsurou?" Hand sliding to rest on one of the thick thighs wrapped around his own. Feeling the weight on his legs, more specifically his crotch area, intensifying. Lower lip catching between his teeth, yellow eyes peering up through thick lashes, Kuroo's hands slid up underneath the fabric of his shirt as he stated down at Bokuto, a cheeky grin on his face when he spoke "I got bored just watching you over here trying to do your work and got a little worked up watching you with your hair down and seeing your back muscles moving through your shirt, you seem a little tense." Shivering at the cool finger tips traced over his heated skin, Bokuto couldn't help but laugh at Kuroo's suggestion, snorting quietly at him. "You've got to be kidding," moving in, the boy with bed head like hair let his lips attatch themselves to his throat. Breath hitching slightly as Kuroo continued to apply pressure to their crotches. He always had a bad habit of practically dry humping Bokuto anytime he was horny, making him really seem like a real cat in these moments. Small grunts rumbling in his throat as Koutarou moved his hands to grip the raven haired boys ass. The action causing Kuroo to shift his back half further into the grip, crotch sliding further into his. "Fuck," the single word skimming over the reddened skin of his neck.

Brows raising as he slid the hand inside the waistband of the male's jeans that sat on top of him. Snickering to himself as he shook his head realizing that Kuroo had been going commando, "You must be really enjoying yourself huh Tetsu?" The question being rhetorical as he already knew the answer, frotteurism being one of the younger boys many kinks, the rough material of his pants only making the friction more intense. Moving his free hand upwards, Bokuto rested his fingers underneath the flustered uke's chin, thumb sliding over the well bitten lower lip, "Now tell me, how badly do you want to cum Tetsu," the only response coming from the latter being a series of grunts and pants. "C'mon now baby, you've got to use your words to tell me what you want." Hazy brown eyes looking at him pleadingly "Koutarou, please. I, I want to, I need to" cutting himself off as his pride got in the way, Kuroo's voice gruff as he spoke. Hand sliding in even deeper as he went to tease what he assumed would be a clean hole, only to find it slightly slick still. "Well then, what's this?" His thick pointer finger slipping in easily, curling it up just a bit. Slim frame on top of him lurching forward. "Nngh," eyes closing as he rested his forehead on the broad shoulders underneath of him, Tetsurou moved his hands to the toned back belonging to the owl liked male. Pulling their bodies closer, hips rolled deeper onto the finger, "I may have started prepping before I came over but that's it I promise." Clenching his jaw tightly, trying in vain to stay quiet as another finger slides inside the warm, lubed crevice. 

To no avail a loud whine makes its way through his lips and out into the ear. Feeling it in his gut as the noise filled his ears, Bokuto quickly meshed their lips together, curling his fingers deep as he moved his other hand down. Palming at the prominent bulge inside the black jeans, teeth nipping at Kuroo's lower lip as the boy moaned, mouth parting in the kiss. Tongue slinking inside as he felt the blunt fingernails sliding down leaving behind a dull sting. Continuing to work his hands on the needy uke as he couldn't decide which act of pleasure he wanted more of, rocking back and forth into both motions. Breaking for air, the black and grey-white haired boy let his lips skim over the sharp jawline, placing kisses down onto the skin as he reached his ear. "Y'know you're a real pervy slut Tetsu, I bet you want all the others in the dorm rooms to hear you." Grazing the shell of the spiky black haired male's ear with his teeth before nipping at it. "Not to mention you were planning on getting fucked before you even came over you're such a horny whore." Striking a cord inside him, Kuroo whined even louder a grunt following after. "I bet you want to jizz all inside your jeans right now don't you? You wouldn't care if you ruined them as long as it meant you get to cum." Humming as he began to suck onto the slightly tanner skin, Bokuto always had a thing for leaving marks all over their bodies. More specifically the scratches and bite marks that were left all over his back, shoulders, and few hickeys staining the inside of his thighs. He adored it even more when he was able to mark all over the latter's neck and leave his nipples as a bright shade of cherry red. 

Breath hitching as he feels himself cracking, "Kou, please," his sentence coming out with a small breath. "Please what? You have to tell me what you want baby, I told you that already." Grinning as he broke away to speak, pushing at Kuroo's buttons. "Please, let me cum, I need to cum." Pulling back to meet gazes, his face flustered red, pupils blown, and lips slick with spit. Growling at the sight of the boy on top of him, god was he lucky enough to be able to have this sort of skinship with someone as beautiful as him. "Go on ahead baby but you know what you'll need to do if I let you release now." Running his tongue over the lanky males already moist lips and with that approval, a large shudder overcame the slim body that sat on him. Biting down on Koutarou's lower lip right as his tongue had slipped back in, Tetsurou took the lower lip in between his teeth and sucked on it as he felt his hips lose control. Thrusting back into the fingers still inside him as he felt his dick twitch inside his jeans against the still pressing palm of his seme.

**Author's Note:**

> Pffftt I didn't really proofread this much and I wrote this during the Circus when I got bored of the tiger act, not going to lie about that. Though this is dedicated to one of my best friends, @captainthighchi aka PJ who I love to death but also I left this sort of open ended so if you guys would like a second part I'm more than willing to write it just leave comments or whatever and maybe, I might just maybe take in some request.


End file.
